


of midnight trains and chocolate lattes

by etherealbarnes



Series: first encounters and kisses [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Subway AU, intern yuha, thank god for chocolate lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbarnes/pseuds/etherealbarnes
Summary: Looking up at her watch again and shifting her heavy work bag, she decided to just ignore the very cute guy and take the seat next to him regardless. After all, faces you see at the subway come and go do they not? Right, Kyungwon had taken the train every day for the past 4 years of her life since she’d settled in Seoul and she only remembered that one uncle because he’d stepped on her new (white) shoes and proceeded to scold her for it even though clearly it wasn’t her fault.So, no harm done; she’ll not be imprinted on the cute guy’s memory as this very unattractive girl because the guy will most likely forget her too and-“Oh. My. God.”





	of midnight trains and chocolate lattes

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of PrisTeen works kind of disturbs me? Also, English is not my first language. Happy reading!

Kyungwon was late.

She should not had accepted Eunwoo’s request to join their intern team for the after-meeting short supper because short became super long and supper became just heaps of drinking and it’s _late_. Minkyung would kill her if she reaches their apartment later than 12 am (because Minkyung acts like a mom and is _super_ protective) and it was already 11.46 on her watch. She let out a long sigh as she descended the stairs to her subway platform. Well, at least she wasn’t drunk. In her right hand was a venti chocolate latte; Minkyung’s favourite just in case she gets angry and trust Kyungwon on it because Minkyung is super scary when she gets angry.

As she stepped on the chilly platform, her eyes automatically glanced up to the departure board.

_Next train: 12.07 am_

‘Oh great,’ Kyungwon had mused. The night hours meant less trains running service which equals to longer waiting time. She looked around and huffed when she saw most of the benches were occupied …

-except two.

One of the vacant seats had a middle aged man next to it, and Kyungwon frowned a bit when he noticed the slight inclination of posture the man had, his head bobbing up and down as he struggled between sleeping and staying awake. Kyungwon blinked a bit at the possibility of the man crashing on to her if sleep got the better of him.

Which left her to the second option …right next to a man who looked around her age. A _very cute man_ , as her brain would like to reinstate. ‘Wow Kyungwon it’s almost midnight and this is all you could think about?’ she mentally scolded herself. She was in no state to impress anyone anyway; shoulder length hair probably not tucked in place, bangs sticking up everywhere in an unattractive manner, coffee stain on her teal shirt (thanks again, Eunwoo) and her own face too oily.

(If she had the confidence she’d call herself a hot mess but unfortunately Kyungwon does not have the confidence and therefore no, she’s not hot and definitely not a hot mess).

Looking up at her watch again and shifting her heavy work bag, she decided to just ignore the very cute guy and take the seat next to him regardless. After all, faces you see at the subway come and go do they not? Right, Kyungwon had taken the train every day for the past 4 years of her life since she’d settled in Seoul and she only remembered that one uncle because he’d stepped on her new (white) shoes and proceeded to scold her for it even though clearly it wasn’t her fault.

So, no harm done; she’ll not be imprinted on the cute guy’s memory as this very unattractive girl because the guy will most likely forget her too and-

“Oh. My. God.”

Kyungwon crouched down, panic seeping in as she clumsily rummaged through her bag in search for tissues, cloth –anything really- and _fuck_ when did the inside of her bag became so clustered that she couldn’t reach out to anything? She switched to both hands, the empty cup of chocolate latte previously held in her right hand so quickly tossed aside- 

“Hey,” the cute guy spoke softly, left hand so carefully placed on her shoulder.

Kyungwon didn’t skip a beat and immediately looked up. Dark brown met light hazel and Kyungwon gulped because cute guy is now gorgeous up close; dark hair still combed in all the right places even if it was 8 minutes to midnight. By now Kyungwon could practically feel the heat from her body rising and she knew there was a very evident blush creeping up her cheeks.

“I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to spill my drink all over you- I should’ve looked where I was walking- let me just look for my tissue-“ Kyungwon looked down again almost too quickly and she was spilling _words_ instead by then-

“Uh. Are you alright?” Mr. Cute Guy offered but Kyungwon probably wasn’t listening as she was too panicked. So the hand that he had placed on her lightly squeezed her small shoulder in an attempt to get her to look at him again.

“It would probably be fine? I mean I’m heading home anyway so I could just chuck this in the washing machine right after this,” he continued. Kyungwon was blinking back tears.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, voice tiny out of embarrassment. Not only that the guy was cute, he turned out to be super nice too and Kyungwon noticed the deep tone of his voice. _Oh how dreamy_.

“It’s alright. I didn’t notice the bump too when I was walking here. They should probably fix that before more people trip,” and he chuckled. Kyungwon felt a warm fuzz in her stomach. His laugh was beautiful. Her eyes followed his finger and ‘ _oh_ ’ she saw the culprit that made her trip and spill. There, on the floor adjacent to the bench was a small bump barely noticeable as the color blends in to its surrounding, unless you’re close enough and kept a close eye on the ground which Kyungwon obviously did not. She huffed again.

“The offer for tissue would still be nice though,” the guy smiled again.

“Oh. Right, uh give me a second,” Kyungwon bit her bottom lip as she shoved her hand right to the bottom of her bag and not caring about her image anymore. She needed to get the tissue. _Keys, pens, a random keychain and-_ “-found it!” she pulled a new pack of tissue out and tried hard to keep herself from smiling like an idiot (as if she wasn’t idiotic enough at that point).

“Thanks.”

Kyungwon watched as he took the pack of tissues and started dabbing the front of his shirt and took note that the spill ran all the way down his dress pants. She screamed internally because both the shirt and dress pants looked a tad too expensive. She worries if the stain was not ever to go away because it was _chocolate_ and she was sure chocolate stains do not go away easily. She tried to calculate how much expenses to cut (obviously working as an intern do not earn her much) in case she needed to refund him.

She jumped a bit when the guy turned towards her again.

“Do you want to continue crouching down there? The seat beside me is empty you know.”

“Uh, right. Thanks,” Kyungwon scrambled to her feet, dusting her knee from where she supported her crouching position a bit before sitting down beside the guy.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo,” he offered one hand, as the other still busily dabbing the stain over.

Kyungwon blushed again at the hand and was about to reciprocate it before her phone buzzed in her bag.

“-and I’m sorry for two reasons but number one is I’ve got to take this phone call first,” she tilted her head, apologetic. Wonwoo nodded and smiled at her and that’s all Kyungwon needed to feel warm again as she took her phone out.

_Minkyung. Of course. It’s midnight._

Kyungwon endured two minutes of worried nagging and spent the rest three slowly explaining to Minkyung how Eunwoo dragged her for the supposed supper. She considered telling Minkyung that she got her a chocolate latte but eventually had to leave that part out when she realized that if she did, she’d also had to tell Minkyung how she so gracelessly spilled it on a (cute) stranger instead.

When they’re done talking, the train was already approaching. Both Kyungwon and Wonwoo stood up and walked towards the edge of the platform. He tried to give her the rest of the tissue pack to which she shook her head vigorously.

“You can uh- keep it. I’m Kang Kyungwon I’m also sorry but you probably know that too,” she scratched the back of her head nervously as the train came to a stop but Wonwoo smiled, he smiled and that was enough to ease the nerves and Kyungwon smiled back, albeit sheepishly.

They ended up sitting right next to each other in the train too.

“So uhm- I was- I was thinking if there was any way I could make up for the mess I caused?” she asked, voice tiny again. Inside, she was praying that Wonwoo wouldn’t make her buy new shirt and pants because she was already tight on money as she is. A little bit money for laundry –that- maybe that she could afford, and she bit her bottom lip again.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, seemingly in attempt to gather his own thoughts.

He brought a hand up to his chin and opened his mouth, “Actually these tissues are enough but since you made another offer I was thinking maybe you could buy me the chocolate drink again? Perhaps this time in a cup instead on my shirt?” and he chuckled.

Kyungwon bit her bottom lip harder, eyes widening just a bit. Her fingers wiped at stray bangs getting into her eyes. That’s it? Buy him another drink? She was too preoccupied with being shocked at the fact that the compensation Wonwoo wanted didn’t involve tons of money that she didn’t even realize Wonwoo was suggesting that they meet up _again_.

“Uh- yeah, actually that’s great!” she had replied, a bit too excited for her own liking.

“Here let me give you my number so we can talk when and where,” he held out a hand and gestured to Kyungwon’s phone and - _oh_ , _OH we’re meeting up again!_

She almost absent-mindedly handed her phone to him. Kyungwon still cannot believe this was happening. Wonwoo was too cute, too nice, and too polite and between everything it felt kind of surreal.

The train came to a stop.

“…and this is where I hop off. See you around Kyungwon!”

Before she fully came to it, Wonwoo was already going out the doors –chocolate latte stain and all- but still turned around to give her one last smile.

_Little bit past midnight stroke, Kyungwon thinks she’s in love._

 

When Kyungwon finally reached her apartment, Minkyung was at her desk as expected; working on her manuscript. The chocolate latte was meant to aid in keeping her awake for another hour or two since Minkyung works well as a night owl but Kyungwon quickly figured out maybe just her being late was enough to keep Minkyung awake that night. Minkyung was just _that_ worried.

Throughout tumbling apologies and changing to get into the shower, Kyungwon ended up telling Minkyung all about Wonwoo from his beautiful laugh to his downright humble disposition and how he casually walked even with the stain on him like no one cares.

Minkyung was all smiles, worry long gone as she teased Kyungwon about finally taking an interest in someone.

“You know what? I could maybe even write about you guys in an extra column I have!” she laughed.

When Kyungwon reappeared from the shower; wet towel in hands as they busily worked on drying her jet black hair, Minkyung was still typing away on her laptop.

“Maybe you can write about us. Maybe it’ll be your most loved column story ever!” Kyungwon joked.

“Well, in order to make that happen you obviously gotta text him first. All of that encounter is gonna go to waste if you don’t,” Minkyung suggested, eyes still focused on her screen.

“Then maybe I will.”

 

Under her covers, Kyungwon kept on staring at the contact number. Debating whether or not she should text Wonwoo and bashfully smiled again as she relished in the memory of cute face and deep voice from two hours ago. The warm fuzz was still dwelling in her stomach and Kyungwon felt like she was sixteen again staring at her high school crush.

Okay, even if she were to actually text Wonwoo, would it be okay to do it then at 2 in the morning or just wait until 8 am arrives? Would it be weird if she did it then? Would it be too hasty? Or if she texted him at 8 am would it be too late?

 _God_ Kyungwon wished she would stop overthinking.

Biting her bottom lip, she typed in a quick message.

 **Kang Kyungwon:** hey just texting to let you know it’s kyungwon. i hope i didn’t awake you from your sleep

She quickly threw her phone away after she hit the ‘send’ button and immediately curled against the wall, blanket held tight above her head. Hopefully Wonwoo wasn’t disturbed by her choice of timing, or the fact that she didn’t use proper caps or the lack of emoji to show her feelings; _damn it there were so many things that could go wrong-_

-she jumped when her phone buzzed at the end of her bed.

Pulling her blanket down, she slowly reached for her phone and kept her eyes shut as soon as she opened the text window. Kyungwon certainly hoped Wonwoo was anything but disturbed by her lack of common texting sense.

She tried to slowly open one eye but her brain registered the reply too quick – _too quick_ \- and Kyungwon almost screamed.

 **Wonwoo:** hey, here I am thinking you were about to bail on me :(

 **Wonwoo:** are you free tomorrow night? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay for fluff! I hope this actually reaches someone because I know Wonwoo x Yuha isn't a common pairing. That being said I hope you guys enjoyed this small work!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at etherealpristeen :)


End file.
